


If You Like It, Put A Snek On It

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Crowley is crawling around the bookshop, smaller than usual. Aziraphale finds him and picks him up, and Crowley wraps himself around his finger.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428127
Comments: 26
Kudos: 126





	If You Like It, Put A Snek On It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy ficlet based on a video from Twitter, see also this thread https://twitter.com/siephilde42/status/1219942369992331264?s=21. Beta-read by the lovely lipsticklacey

"Crowley, where are you?", Aziraphale called. When there was no answer, he sighed. Apparently, today was one of the - thankfully rare - days Crowley preferred to withdraw. No wonder, thought Aziraphale. After all, the horde of schoolchildren who had chosen to invade the bookshop had been quite loud, tempting the angel to show his true form for some seconds. Of course he had not given in but instead, with a very firm voice, declared "I'm afraid I have to close up the bookshop. So, please, come again later."

"But, Sir", one child had said, "the opening times..."

"Look again. It's closed now", he had replied, waving at the sign.

"Uh. Strange. I could have sworn..." Finally, they had shrugged their shoulders and left the bookshop. 

Well. The children were gone, but so was Crowley, who had been resting on the couch. "Crowley", he called again. "It's perfectly fine if you want to have peace and quiet for the rest of the day. But could you at least show yourself? I don't want to accidentally step on you or something, dear."

That time he did get an answer, in the form of a low hiss. For some moments, he could not locate the source, then he spotted the small coil, crouching on the ground in a narrow gap between two shelves. Aziraphale sighed. "There you are. Let me just pick you up and put you on the desk, next to the warm lamp."

With a gentle movement he scooped up the small snake, which reacted immediately to the touch, curling itself around Aziraphale's hands and fingers, before settling on a finger and happily looping around it.

"Look at that", Aziraphale chuckled. "It's almost as if you were proposing to me."

At this utterance, there was a sudden "poof", and the snake disappeared. Instead, there was now a visibly flustered demon sitting on the ground, his cheeks flaming red. "Ngk. Angel, that's not..."

"Oh dear", Aziraphale muttered. "I'm sorry. Of course that's not what you intended. Forgive me."

"Wait", the demon mumbled. "You sound... _disappointed_."

"Why... why should I be disappointed?", Aziraphale protested. "It's just a silly human tradition, after all. We don't need..."

"Oh, _please_. After some 6,000 years, I think I know what your disappointed voice sounds like. Angel... would you like me to propose to you? I'm already on the ground before you, so that might be, in fact, a good opportunity."

Aziraphale looked down, searching the yellow eyes for some hint of jest or hesitation, finding not a trace. "Um", he cleared his throat, "I think I would quite like that."

"Oh, thank _Someone_."


End file.
